Enclosure
by Crimson Exxxtasy
Summary: Seto, Joey, and Serenity are pets of creatures on another planet. Will they be able to escape! lol..joeyseto later.


Enclosure

Thank you for reading this fic! I know it sounds kinda weird, but stick with me please!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Chapter One: Flashback

Screams surrounded Joey. Everything was black, but suddenly he felt a giant fist surround him and other shouting people. He was thrown into a mesh sack and painfully felt his leg sliced open by a sharp object attacking the mesh. People were yelling names of loved ones, crying, screaming, as loud as they could. Suddenly they were flying upwards and could see through the holes in the mesh that they were being thrown into a black box. "Joey!" His mother screamed.

Suddenly he woke up in his bed. His mother and sister were sleeping peacefully next to him. He had had the dream again. He looked around him in the darkness. He got up and walked the short perimeter of their glass tank. He looked up at the wire top. Ever since he could remember he had never been out of this cage. He walked over to their food bowl, as the cold pressed against his nude body. He grabbed a carrot and slowly chewed on it as he walked back to the carpeted side of the cage. They hadn't cleaned out the feces cup yesterday, and the cage reeked. He slowly got back under the large blanket and tried to fall back asleep.

In a few hours, he was woken up by the cage top being taken off. The feces cup was taken out and a fresh one was placed in. The food bowl was also emptied and the tall blue creature placed protein glop in it to replace the vegetables. The toad-like creatures in the cage next to them, larger than he was, were making more noise than usual that morning. Joey himself only came halfway up to his captor's knees.

"Good morning, Jou," His mother said from behind him.

"Hey, mom," he replied.

"Serenity is still asleep, I hope she's not sick," she said. "What did they give us this morning?"

"That gray goop," Joey said with disgust.

"Ah, the protein," His mother said knowingly. She went over to the bowl and scooped out a handful, letting it slide back into the bowl through the space between her fingers.

"Oh, not the protein stuff," Serenity mumbled, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Joey laughed.

"'Fraid so, sis," he said. Just then they heard a bell ring from the front of the store.

"Quick kids, get under the blanket," his mom said worriedly.

"Oh god, mom, like they're going to take one of us. How many years has it been since they took dad?" Serenity said.

"We've been lucky," she replied, ushering them beneath the blanket.

"You know they can still see our outlines," Joey pointed out.

"Yes, but we won't draw so much attention to ourselves," his mom whispered. Just then the cage top was lifted up.

"Oh my god," Serenity whispered. Just then the blanket was lifted off of them. The three of them huddled in the corner. Three creatures stood outside the cage: the owner of the store and two customers. The shorter one pointed to the sibling's mother.

"God, please god," she whispered. Just then the owner grabbed her.

"MOTHER!" Screamed Serenity, grabbing her.

"Joey, don't let them take her too!" She screamed. Joey grabbed his sister and tore her off her mother, all of them crying.

"No!" Serenity shrieked. Their mother was lifted out of the cage and placed in the smallest one's hands. The creature shook her and dropped her accidentally.

"MOM!" Joey yelled, as his mother fell towards the floor. She landed with a crack, as Serenity burst into sobs. The owner kicked her dead body under the table their cage was on, and reached his hand back into the cage. Joey held onto his sister this time, and the creature picked them both up. He placed Joey in a small box and did likewise to his sister. He could hear her muffled screams coming from inside her box.

"Serenity!" He called. "Are you okay!" In response was a 'yes' throughout sobs. They felt themselves being moved, and Joey fell over. Not that there was much room to fall.

His box was then placed on a counter for a while, and just as he was calming down he suddenly felt himself being lifted and carried into the cold outdoors. There was a woosh of air, and suddenly the temperature got warmer. The top of his box opened and a hand grabbed him, throwing him into a glass container like the one he had been in at the shop, but this one had grass on the bottom, and a blanket in the corner. Joey had never seen grass before, and was momentarily curious instead of terrified. Just then Serenity flew down beside him.

"Joey! Oh Joey, I thought we were going to be separated," she sobbed into his chest. He held her close as the two creatures placed a food bowl and feces cup into the cage. "What's this stuff?" Serenity sniffed, sitting on the grass.

"I don't know, mom talked about stuff that was on the ground at our home. I wish I could remember what she called it," he said wistfully. With the mention of their mom they both began to cry again, and lay on the blanket.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yes, yes, very corny so far..but wait until Seto comes into the story..! and makes joey..happier. heheh. Please review!


End file.
